


Fiction

by platinumpair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumpair/pseuds/platinumpair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles focusing on the relationship between the author Kuroo Tetsurou and the loyal fan Kozume Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

All of his teachers were shocked when Kuroo told them that he would be majoring in Classical Japanese Literature at the prestigious Tokyo University. They knew that he was in the college prep class but that was probably the last topic they were expecting from the captain of the volleyball team. Everyone pinned him as more of the business or criminal justice type.

Kuroo publishes his first book two years after graduating. It takes him four tries before he publishes a national hit that stays on the bestseller's list for 25 weeks. He celebrates the release of the book by going out for drinks with his old volleyball club team mates. They all keep in contact because Kuroo makes sure to send them a signed copy of anything that he releases no matter how unreceptive it is to the public. They ask him what his inspiration was for _Tokyo Skytree_.  He avoids the question and says that he's still getting over the fact that he managed to finish the damn book.

His editor gets antsy and asks Kuroo if he's got any plans for a new book.  He makes his way to a bookstore incognito to collect research material.  Mostly it's just an excuse to get out of his tiny apartment.  The bookstore is fairly large and there's only a couple of customers roaming around the store.  He's hoping that no one recognizes him even though he's got aviators on.  Kuroo taps the shoulder of a short worker with blonde hair and dark roots to ask for some book recommendations.  

"Do you have anything particular in mind?"  The tag on his shirt reads 'Kenma'.

"Surprise me."  Kenma leads him to a more secluded part of the store and crouches down on the ground.  He comes back up with three novels.

Kenma hands over the first book to Kuroo.  "This one is my favorite.   It's by the same author as Tokyo Skytree.  You've probably heard of that book already.  It's all over our store.  Honestly, I thought his earlier stuff was better.  It's kind of dark but I think you'll like it."

Kuroo chuckles internally.  It probably shows on his face because Kenma's eyes are focused on the ground.  It's just his luck that someone would actually recommend his own novel to him especially this first one.  "Thanks.  What's that other one you've got?"  Kenma hands it over to Kuroo.  "Hmm, the same author.  I take it you're a big fan?"

"I guess.  We're not supposed to be too biased here.  Kuroo's a phenomenal writer.  It's such a shame his earlier works aren't talked about."

The two of them head to the checkout counter.  "Your total is 2500 yen.  Cash or credit?"

"Credit."

"I'll need to see your ID."  Kuroo hands Kenma his card and watches as his eyes widen in surprise.  The blonde looks up from the plastic card.  "You're Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Yup, that's me."

"And you let me recommend your own books to you.  This is embarrassing."

"Hey, it's cool.  I didn't know that people actually read my old stuff."  Kuroo does something crazy.  He hasn't asked anyone out on a date in years.  "When does your shift end?  Wanna get some coffee and talk about my books?"  He thinks that he should probably throw himself in front of a car.  He sounded like an arrogant prick.

To his surprise, Kenma doesn't look at him like he's the scum of the earth.  "Uhhh... sure.  I get off in a couple hours.  There's a place two blocks down that's open late."

Kuroo takes his books, puts his sunglasses back on, and makes his way down the street.  He thinks that he knows this cafe.  He's definitely spent more than enough afternoons raking his brain for plots at the counter.  The barista likes him and supplies free shots of espresso every couple of hours.


End file.
